


3AM

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being Less of an Asshole, Blood, Child Abuse, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Male-Female Friendship, Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Mike Wheeler Friendship, Maybe out of character, Minor Injuries, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Protective Mike Wheeler, Swearing, inspired by other fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Mike's tired eyes rested on Max, only a flash of annoyance passed over his face before it faded. It morphed into something more like...concern?“Max? What’re you doing here?”Max didn’t reply, hunching further into herself, trying to stop shaking. She wasn’t sure if it was the cold or the fear, or both, bowing her head, not wanting Mike to see.Or, in which, Max seeks out Mike for help.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 11
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there isn't enough ff about this friendship sooo i thought i'd write my own inspired by many others that i have read
> 
> enjoy

She didn’t know how she ended up at his house, why she had decided to go there or why she was still standing there, staring down the lawn at the large double-storey house.

It had been a spur-of-the-moment decision, Max was sure. A decision that she was beginning to regret as she stood in the pouring rain, hugging her skateboard tight against her chest. She wasn't really sure why she had it, she hadn't even used it to get here. 

She stood in the middle of the road outside of the Wheeler house, street dark aside from the few flickering street lights above her. Her entire body was aching, pain pulsing through her head. 

And here she was, standing outside Mike Wheeler’s house.

She could go to Lucas’, Dustin’s, even Eleven’s or Will’s. She knew full well that they would let her in, even El. There was no telling what Mike would do, Max considering turning around and pretending like she had never even considered him as an option.

But, she was freezing. She hadn’t had time to grab her raincoat, Billy hurrying her out of the house before she could. Billy had shoved her out of their house, his movements frantic as he tossed her her skateboard that had been leaning up against the wall inside. Max had been crying, blood pouring from her nose, not resisting Billy’s effort to get her away from Neil.

Neil had never been that bad. Max still didn’t know what had set him off, what had caused him to hit her, busting her lip and then her eyebrow. Seconds later, her nose would follow. She didn’t know what had caused Neil to shove her against the kitchen counter, bruising her hip so bad it gave her a limp.

Billy had come in seconds later, screaming, throwing himself in front of Max in a way he had never done before. She had a feeling it might have had something to do with her threat in the Byers' house. However, for the first time since meeting him, Max had clung onto her brother as he screamed at his father. When Billy punched Neil in the nose, that was when she got her chance to run.

Max had ran, and hadn’t looked back once.

Now here she was, still staring at Mike Wheeler’s house. The lights were off, and it was almost three in the morning. Max tried not to think about Billy, wiping some of her wet hair from her face as she began tumbling down the grass. Her legs felt weak, and it was almost as if her body were moving on autopilot as her body was taken across the lawn.

When she reached the front door, Max hesitated. She knew that Mike’s parents, Holly and Nancy were all out since Mike had been talking about it non-stop. Turns out, Mike didn't end up having anyone over to his house. Max was a little confused as to why, but had never commented. The two didn't exactly _talk._

Maybe that’s why she had come. She had known no adults would be home, just Mike. If she had gone to any of her other friend’s houses, she would most likely have to face their parents. Yes, she could sneak through Lucas' window. 

_There was no way he's seeing her like this._

But was Lucas seeing her like this really worse than how _Mike_ might react?

Shoving the hesitation down, Max rang the doorbell and then pounded on the door.

Nothing happened. She waited for a few minutes before ringing again, anxiety churning in her stomach as she pulled her hoodie further over her face. The wind howled, ruffling her soaked clothes and sending chills through her body. She was fucking _freezing_. Of course something like this had to happen during one of the worst storms all winter.

Three more rings later, a light flickered on inside of the house. Max thought about turning around and running, knowing her company would be unwelcome, but forced herself to stay put as she waited for Mike to open the door.

When he did, Max immediately regretted coming. Mike looked _wrecked_. His hair was a mess, his eyes were heavy and had deep bags underneath them as if he hadn’t been sleeping at all. He had a long sleeved shirt on, fingers fiddling with the fabric on the opposite wrist. For a moment, Max forgot why she was here, trying to remember the last time she had seen Mike look like this.

He had never looked like this.

When Mike's tired eyes rested on Max, only a flash of annoyance passed over his face before it faded. It morphed into something more like... _concern?_ “Max? What’re you doing here?”

Max didn’t reply, hunching further into herself, trying to stop shaking. She wasn’t sure if it was the cold or the fear, or both, bowing her head, not wanting Mike to see.

“Is there something wrong?” Mike had asked, whatever annoyance he had disappearing completely. “Max?”

She nodded, still not looking up.

It was silent between them for a few seconds before Mike stepped to the side.

Max slowly stepped past the threshold, making her way into the house while keeping her hood over her face. She could feel Mike’s eyes watching her as she did so, wondering when he was going to get mad and kick her out.

Even after everything they’d gone through together, Mike still hadn’t warmed up to the idea of Max being apart of the party. Yeah, since El came back, he had eased up a little. However, he still hated her. At first, she hadn’t cared that much, but after a while…

It started hurting that she couldn’t make friends.

So why she had gone to Mike’s house instead of anyone else's, she still had no clue.

What Max wasn’t expecting was for Mike to grab onto her shoulder. Without meaning to, a quiet whimper left her mouth as she flinched away, the hand immediately dropping. She didn’t meet Mike’s eye, slowly lowering her skateboard until it rested on the floor.

“Are you… are you okay?” Mike’s tone was soft, softer than it had ever been when talking to her. Something about it made her look up, and she couldn’t hold back another flinch when Mike’s eyes widened and mouth opened. Max immediately ducked her head, trying to stop the tears from coming as she watched water drip onto Mike’s floor from her clothes. “What the fuck.. Max? What happened?”

Mike had stepped closer, Max knowing he was trying to see her face. She turned away, stepping away from him. She was… she was _embarrassed_. She was embarrassed that Mike was seeing her like this, like it was giving him more the reason to push her out of the group.

Max didn’t say a word, remaining silent. Usually she would have snapped back, but now she simply lacked the energy, and Mike still didn’t seem to be annoyed with her.

“I’m gonna get you some new clothes.” Mike mumbled after a moment, beginning to walk away. “You can uh.. get changed in Nancy’s room.”

Max nodded once, keeping her eyes down as she followed Mike’s feet up the stairs. Her body screamed in protest every time, Max finding it hard not to groan. When they reached Nancy’s room, Mike told her to sit on the bed, so she did. She watched Mike rifle through his sisters drawers, grabbing new socks, pants, a shirt and hoodie.

He turned around, eyes flickering over Max’s face. Mike walked over to her, chewing on his lip, placing the clothes next to her on the bed. His hand immediately went back to his wrist. “I’ll be in my room.”

Max nodded, watching him leave. The door closed quietly, Max left sitting on Nancy’s bed in silence. The rain poured and wind howled outside, Max wondering what Neil could be doing to Billy. She should have stayed… they both could have gotten out and she wouldn’t have had to come to Mike’s. She hated herself for even caring about what was happening to Billy.

Max tried to repress her sob as it bubbled up her throat, her shoulders jerking with the effort to keep it in. She stood, putting her skateboard on the floor before unzipping her soaking hoodie. As she changed, sobs continued to rise, Max forcing them down every time. The headache became worse with the effort, tears forcing themselves from her eyes the more she tried to keep them at bay.

Once she was changed, Max gathered her wet clothes in her arms along with her skateboard. What was she supposed to do now?

Quietly, with the hood of Nancy’s jumper now over her head, she turned off the light and opened the door. Opposite Nancy’s room was Mike’s, Max hesitantly padding over the small hallway to the room. Mike had been inside, sitting on his bed, staring at the wall opposite.

For a few moments, Mike didn't notice her standing there, Max simply watching. He looked completely spaced out, and if she was honest, it was eerie. 

After a short while, Mike's eyes flickered over to her. He snapped out of his daze almost immediately. 

“I’ll take those.” Mike said almost immediately, making his way across the room and grabbing the heap of wet clothes from Max’s arms. Max’s eyes moved around the room, frowning when Mike’s bed was perfectly made, as if he hadn’t even been sleeping.

“Do you.. do you want me to call Lucas?”

Max was shaking her head before Mike even finished the sentence. “No.”

Mike looked a little taken aback but didn’t comment. “What happened?”

“Why would you care?” Max replied, her voice shaking as she continued to stand in the doorway of Mike’s room. Her voice had been wobbly, the sobs beginning to come faster than she could hold them in. Even through her panic she could see Mike flinch, and it confused her. “I’m- I’m s-sorry, I shouldn’t have come.”

Max turned around, ready to run. Before she could, Mike grabbed her wrist. Max turned around, originally with the intent to scream in Mike’s face like she usually would, but all she could do was sob. The sound of her skateboard hitting the carpet made her head hurt and her body flinch, feeling her knees begin to weaken.

Through her blurred vision, she could see the panic on Mike’s face as Max broke down in front of him. For a few moments, he did nothing, and Max was fully expecting to be kicked out for being a blubbering, beaten mess.

She wasn’t expecting for Mike to let go of her wrist, wrap his arms around her shoulders and bring her into a hug.

Max remained rigid for a few seconds before letting herself collapse, her head falling against Mike’s shoulder as her knees gave out. A broken sob followed, Mike scrambling to catch her and keep her from falling. Consequently, Mike’s hand landed onto the bruise decorating her hip, Max unable to keep the whimper at bay. Mike’s attempts didn’t work, the two of them ending up on the floor, Max’s body in pain as she sobbed into Mike’s chest.

It felt like years before the sobs slowed down, before she was able to breathe again. Mike was still there, rubbing her back, chin resting on the top of her head. When she pulled back, Mike’s eyes were glassy, not looking at her, once again looking completely spaced out.

He stayed like that for a while as Max collected herself, wiping her face and pointedly ignoring the tears, snot and even some blood she had left on Mike’s shirt. She released the fistful of fabric she had in her hand, letting her eyes fall away from Mike when he finally looked at her.

“Do you want me to help clean your cuts?” Mike had asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Max considered being snarky, she considered pushing Mike away. It was all Mike had ever done to her, after all. But he hadn’t this time. So, she nodded, letting Mike help her up.

He directed her to the bathroom, telling her to sit on the closed toilet lid while he got the first aid kit. Max huddled into herself, rubbing her fingers on the soft fabric of Nancy’s hoodie. The cut on her lip had reopened, small droplets of blood ruining it. Max cursed quietly, rubbing her lip and then the jumper, feeling the tears coming when she just made it worse.

“Don’t worry about it. Nancy won’t care.” Mike’s voice made her jump, eyes flickering up to see Mike kneeling in front of her. Max hadn’t even noticed Mike had entered the room, let alone that he was now kneeling in front of her. “Sorry.”

Max watched him fiddle with the first aid kit, grabbing something that looked like antibiotics, before pausing. “Do you want me to do it?”

She nodded, letting Mike raise the cloth to her eyebrow. She winced, but let him clean it. They continued like this for a while, Mike gently cleaning her cuts and placing small band aids over them. Max avoided his eye, knowing that after this everything would return to normal and Mike would go back to hating her. He was only doing this because she had turned up on his doorstep at three in the morning, he had no other choice.

When he was finished, Max began trying to get up. “I can go n-now. I’m sorry, I know you h-hate me. I’ll go.”

“What? No.” Mike exclaimed, standing in front of her when she tried to move past him. “I don’t hate you.”

Max rolled her eyes, even though she didn’t feel angry and didn’t want to push Mike away. “Yeah, right.”

“Who did this to you?” Mike asked, some kind of pained look appearing on his face. Max ignored his question, trying to push past him, feeling her face begin to crumble as the tears returned. “Max, please.”

“Why do you care?” Max snapped, pushing her still wet hair out of her face.

“You rang my doorbell at three in the morning bleeding!” Mike snapped, eyebrows furrowed. “You could have gone to anyone else, why did you come to me? Why not Lucas?”

“I don’t want him to see me like this!” Max cried, wincing when her hip ached. “I’m sorry for bothering y-you. I’ll go.”

“No, don’t go.” Mike grabbed her hand, squeezing tight. “Was it Billy?”

This caused Max to pause. “No, it wasn’t Billy.”

“I’m sorry.” Mike mumbled, looking guilty. “I’m sorry for being a dick.”

“It was Neil. My stepdad.” Max replied, feeling her lower lip begin to wobble. “He’s never been like that before. I don’t know what I did wrong. Billy was protecting me. Mom’s not home so… maybe that was why.”

“I’m sorry.” Mike apologised a third time, Max meeting his eye. “You don’t deserve that.”

“It’s not your fault.”

Without saying any more, Mike led Max out of the bathroom and down the stairs. It was strange, having Mike’s arm wrapped around her shoulder like it was as she limped through the house towards the basement.

When they were there, Max sat down on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest. Mike sat beside her, the two of them looking straight ahead rather than at each other.

“We have to tell someone.” Mike began, Max’s heart immediately beginning to pound. “You can’t stay there. He’s hurting you.”

“No.” Max replied, cursing herself for letting the tears burn. “No, we can’t.”

“Yes we do.” Mike insisted, now turning to face her. Max continued to look ahead. “Please, Max. What if it gets worse?”

“I don’t want anyone to know.” Max replied while shaking her head. “You can’t tell anyone.”

Mike sighed, Max seeing him not in the side of her eye. “Will you tell me if something else happens?”

Max thought about it for a few moments, before nodding. “Alright.”

“What about the Party?”

“Thought I wasn’t apart of the Party, Mike.” Max spat, more viciously than she had intended, immediately regretting it when she looked just in time to see Mike’s guilt.

“Max..” Mike whispered, sounding sadder than Max had ever heard him. There was some kind of haunted expression on his face, which turned out to be a worse look on him than the blank one. Max had never seen him look so sad before, even when El was gone. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want to talk about that.” Max replied, hugging her knees tighter. “Do you want me to go?”

“No. You can sleep here, if you want. Mom and Dad will be back in the morning, you can sneak out the back.” Mike nodded towards the door on the other side of the basement. His tone became flat when he spoke about his parents. “You can meet me outside and we can ride to school together.”

Max nodded. “Okay.”

Mike went to grab some blankets soon after, Max stretching out on the couch when he returned. She ignored her aching body, pulling the blankets to her chin and watched Mike on the other side of the room. He had his back turned to her, making his own little bed on one of the other couches. “Mike?”

“Yeah?” Mike turned around at the sound of his name, looking down at Max.

“What am I going to tell the others?”

“That you.. fell off your skateboard after school?” Mike sighed. "I don't know."

With that, no more words were spoken, Max drifting off to sleep long after Mike. She simply watched him fidget in his sleep, as if he were dreaming. Every now and then he would make a noise and turn over, leaving Max to wonder if he were having a bad dream.

She didn’t think too hard on it, as her eyes had already been closing.

_Maybe Mike Wheeler wasn’t so terrible after all._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _!TRIGGER WARNING FOR CHILD ABUSE!_
> 
> i love and want them to have more scenes together where they're not fighting. pls. s4 pull through. 
> 
> this is probably still ooc but i really don't care.
> 
> enjoy!

When Max returned home the next day, it was like nothing had even happened. Her Mom was back home, Neil was acting as sweet as ever, as if he hadn’t been on a drunken rage the night before.

Billy didn’t say anything to her, wordlessly caressing her face for a few moments when the two passed in the hallway. Max looked at her brother in horror, his face a beaten and bloody mess, a large bruise on his right eye and left cheek. There was a pained look on his face as his eyes flickered over her face, but he said nothing. His hand dropped, and the two walking past each other like nothing had happened.

What hurt Max the most was that her mother didn’t even seem care about what happened while she was gone.

Over the next few weeks, nothing major happened with Neil, Max’s wounds healing. She and Mike never spoke about it, but were no longer so vicious with each other. Just days after she turned up on his doorstep at three in the morning, Max was invited to officially join the Party.

She, of course, accepted their invitation, and no one mention her and Mike's change in attitude.

At home, Max found that she was walking on eggshells. Neil would glare at her whenever her mother wasn’t looking, as if he was planning something for her, effectively making her feel more anxious than she ever had. Billy was silent for the most part, leaving the house only when Max’s Mom was home.

Max had been doing her homework when the yelling began.

At first, she had thought it was Neil and Billy, since their arguing was a common occurrence in the house. It didn’t take her long to realise that it was her mother’s yells, and that she and Neil were the ones arguing.

Max sat there, staring at the her homework, wondering when or if their yelling was going to end. Their voices were too muffled for Max to understand what they were saying, so what they were arguing about was a complete mystery to her. 

When she heard the first plate smash, Max was up and out of her chair so fast she stumbled and tripped over, landing on all fours just beside her bed. Brushing it off, she quickly stood up and took off. 

Just as Max was exiting her room, the sound of a slap made it to her ears. Seconds later, a crash. Anger and fear ran through her veins as she hurried into the kitchen, her mother on the floor with her back resting against the counter drawers. A dark, red mark was visible on her cheek, along with a small cut.

“What the fuck?” Max had screamed, the anger fuelling her words as she charged over to Neil, momentarily forgetting what had happened just over a month and a half ago. Raising both her hands, she shoved Neil hard enough to have him stumbling into the fridge. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Mom, are you-”

Before Max knew it, she was seeing stars. The slap vibrated around her head as her body fell, her back colliding with one of the dining chairs. Soon, she too was on the floor, staring up at the fuming Neil Hargrove. Max scrambled to get up, only managing to get onto her hands and knees before Neil grabbed her by the back of her shirt, yanking her into a standing position.

Max had whimpered, tensing when she saw the fist flying for her face. Falling at an awkward angle on the dining table this time, Max let the tears leak down her face as Neil got ready for another hit. However, his fist was caught by Billy.

Max spared one look to her mother, who still sat on the floor staring straight ahead, before taking off. She tore through the house, ignoring how lightheaded she felt as she entered her room. She slammed the door, locked it, before heading straight over to her window.

She practically threw herself out of the building, tumbling into a heap on the grass when she lost her footing. Getting up as quick as she could, Max grabbed her skateboard and ran over to the road. As soon as she was on the tarmac, Max dropped her skateboard and began skating away from her house as quickly as she could. 

Tears blurred her vision as she escaped, the new cut on her cheek stinging. When she was almost at her destination, her skateboard became caught on a large stone. Usually, she would have been able to control herself, but this time her body just gave into the force and she basically nose-dived onto the road.

Her palms scraping against the tarmac, jeans ripping more than they already had. Max's knees began to sting as her body tumbled down the road a few times, almost feeling like she was doing cartwheels. When she finally stopped rolling, she sat up and simply stayed there, wiping her eyes and trying to collect herself. 

She was supposed to be going to Lucas’ in a few hours. There was no way she could go now.

Taking in her surroundings, she realised that she had fallen off her skateboard just short of Mike’s house. Said skateboard was in the middle of the road, still rolling away from her, Max not having the energy to go pick it up. She barely had the energy to stand, her head pounding. Both sides of her face ached, the tears forcing themselves out. _Fuck._

“Max?” Max jumped, immediately looking to where the voice had come from. A voice that sounded strangely similar to Mike’s.

It turned out to be Mike, who was currently approaching her. Max just sat there, helplessly watching him approach, unable to really do anything. She was _exhausted._

As if he had teleported, Mike was kneeling on the road in front of her. “Are you okay? I heard you fall.”

Max considered lying. Deciding against it, she shook her head, shifting a little. “Neil hit my Mom.”

Mike’s face crumpled. His eyes were flickering over her face, as if he was now making sense of the injuries on her face. There was something else there too, but Max couldn't quite figure it out. “Did he hit you too?”

Max nodded, eyes falling back to the ground in shame.

After a small pause, Mike began to speak. “Come on, I’ll clean you up. Can you stand?”

Max shrugged, letting Mike help her up. She could, just, though her legs were wobbling so much she had to lean against Mike to keep herself up. Mike pulled her arm around his shoulders and began hauling them both down the road, before pausing. “Your skateboard?”

“Leave it.” 

Mike did leave it, taking her down the front yard and around the house to the basement. Max practically collapsed onto the couch, watching Mike rush up the stairs. For a moment, it was completely silent, until she heard Mike yelling at someone. Max didn’t know who he was arguing with, and didn’t think too much of it because before she knew it, he was back.

Max’s eyes drifted to Mike’s hand, which clutched his wrist and picked at the fabric of his long sleeve. Max had been noticing the habit more and more, and she seemed to be the only one who did. He never wore short sleeve anymore. No one had said a word about it, so she hadn’t either.

Similar to the first time Max had shown up, Mike cleaned her wounds and bandaged them up. There was an awkward and tense silence as Mike sat beside her, the position almost identical to the one they had been in a month ago. “I’ll go get your skateboard?”

Max only nodded, somehow finding herself smiling. Mike’s lips twitched a little in return, and soon he was gone, and Max was left alone again.

Neil had hit her Mom. Her Mom didn’t give a shit about Max, or Billy. Fuck. Why did she have to remarry?

Just like that, the emotions were back, and the smile was falling. Falling just as much as her life was falling apart.

Mike wasn’t gone for long, soon returning with Max’s skateboard in tow. He rested it against the wall by the door, sitting back in his place beside Max. Without a word, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Max finding herself leaning into the contact. She didn’t know when it happened, but she was crying again, right into Mike’s shoulder.

“We have to tell someone.” Mike whispered, sounding pained. “You don’t deserve this. You can’t live there anymore-”

Max was already shaking her head. “N-no.”

Mike didn’t say anything else.

The two sat in silence for a long time, Max leaning on Mike’s shoulder, trembling. She had jumped when Mike began talking, drawing her knees close to her chest.

“I’m sorry.” Mike mumbled, arm tightening around her shoulders. “I’m so sorry for how mean I was to you.”

“It’s okay.” Max replied, pushing herself up. Mike must have taken this in a bad way, because he practically leapt away from Max and huddled in on himself as if he’d been burned. Max watched him for a moment, shocked, before reaching for his hand. “Mike, it’s okay.”

“No it’s not. I was just.. so angry and.. I missed El.” Mike was shaking his head, pulling his hand away. “I’m sorry. I was so stupid and-”

“Mike, seriously, it’s okay. I don’t care anymore.” Max cut him off, scooting closer and wrapping her arm around his shoulders. “I never said thank you for helping me that night. For helping me today.”

“Please tell someone.” Mike was pleading with her, and Max could see the tears in his eyes. “Please.”

Max didn’t answer. She simply wrapped her arms around Mike’s neck, hugging him, ignoring her aching body. Mike was limp for a few moments before hugging back, Max wondering why his arms were shaking so much.

“Thank you.” She whispered, meaning it. “Jesus, I never thought we’d ever be hugging.”

The two of them just laughed wetly, not letting go. It was nice, and Max hadn’t been hugged like this for a long time. This felt like what having a brother should feel like. Billy was _nothing_ like this, even after she had threatened him.

Sure, he had let up a little. But _this_ was what it should feel like to have a brother who _cares._

Max never thought she would have found a brother in Mike Wheeler.

But here they were, curled up on his couch in his basement.

Instead of pulling apart, Max simply leant on Mike for a few moments. She stared out to the other side of the room where El’s fort remained, wondering if she could get away with hiding down here like she had. Mike’s parents had apparently been none-the-wiser.

Anywhere was better than her own house.

However, Max’s thoughts were immediately put on pause when the door upstairs opened. The two of them jumped apart, Max already hurrying to her feet and searching frantically for her skateboard. She couldn’t remember where Mike had put it.

Whoever it was, they were already storming down the stairs. There was no way Max wasn’t going to get caught.

Max could do nothing but stare at Ted Wheeler as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, glancing between Mike and herself. Max actually had never seen Mike’s father before, and he turned out to be exactly how he imagined.

Mike stood next to her, his shoulders hunched in and arms crossed. He looked like he was shaking.

“What is going on down here? Who are you?” Ted Wheeler all but snarled, his tone rather vicious. Max held in her flinch, subtly taking a step back. Mike didn’t move. “Michael, who is this?”

“Max. My friend.” Mike whispered, his voice so quiet Max could hardly hear him. “We’re just hanging out.”

“And you couldn’t have thought to let us know?” Ted _shouted_. Mike had inched closer to her, almost as if he were trying to hide, not looking up to meet his father’s eye. An uncomfortable feeling settled in Max’s stomach as she looked between the two of them, trying to ignore the ache of her injuries at the same time. “You know how your mother feels about strangers in the house.”

“Yes, Dad. I know.” Mike was still whispering. “Sorry.”

“It’s time for you to leave.” Ted directed his statement to Max.

Max did as she was told, whispering a quiet goodbye to Mike who didn’t respond. Eyes moving around the room, she cursed her own stupidity for not remembering that Mike had put her skateboard by the door. God.

She left, trying to force that ugly feeling in the bottom of her stomach away. There was nowhere else for her to go, and seeing Mike’s interactions with his father didn’t make her feel any better.

Max ended up going to Lucas’ house like originally planned.

And of course, he freaked out, Max never letting the truth spill.

_I only fell off my skateboard, Lucas! There’s nothing else to it!_

Yet, all she could think about was Mike’s behaviour when his father entered the room.

The bad feeling only worsened.

Something was _wrong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone has any prompts feel free to leave them below


End file.
